Sims against will
by Fandom Enthusiest
Summary: How does it really feel to be selected with that green gem above your head, or to have the cursor follow you everywhere? What are Sims really thinking? /:\ rated T just in case/:\
1. Begining

My name is Charlotte. I didn't choose that, or my parents. I don't even know who they were. All I know is that my name is Charlotte and there is some kind of god controlling us with a green circle coming down from the sky. I call it The Cursor. I know it sounds weird, as if I'm in a game, but I don't know what else to call it and I think it should have a name. I see a flash of white and suddenly I am infront of a house- my house- with another person, a man. I decide to go inside and watch some TV and so does he. Just a few seconds after we sit on the couch and turn it on, I see the Cursor over the TV and it turns off. I feel a sudden weight on my head and know that if I look up I'll see a green gem above my head. I don't dare to though, afraid that just looking at it will make my head explode. All around my body I see a white outline making my skin feel tight like I'm being strangled by an octopus. She (at least I think it's a she) moves the cursor over to the man and makes me talk to him. We chat a bit, I get to know him a little bit more, and learn his name is Dave. I turned around and see an easel and am made to practice painting. I pull out a small canvas and start. It's not easy to paint while there is something above your head weighing you down and there is an invisible force with colour squeezing you till your skin rips apart. Thankfully the doorbell rings and the gem is moved overtop of Dave's head so he can invite in some neighbors. He goes into the kitchen and starts to make some salad, my favorite. The weight comes on my head again, but the cursor doesn't follow me. Instead it goes over to the painting making me put it in our inventory. We both go outside and play a game of chess, and keep playing till our logic goes up. She makes me stop playing when I just started a minute ago. I walk over to the newspaper and search for a job. I usually get to do what I want, but that action usually gets cancelled. At least I get to choose what jobs I see available... The cursor follows me to the paper, to the chair, and everywhere I go. She decides that I should go to the spa, I'm just a towel folder for now. I see the green gem go atop Dave's head and the cursor is white, wich means he's being followed. I feel bad for him, having the weight and tight skin. I talk to one of the neighbors while he looks at the paper. This is a little unnerving, I hope it changes soon.


	2. Change needed

**a/n:** sorry I haven't updated it as quickly as I wanted to, I'm pretty busy most of the time and can only write on weekends and breaks and sometimes I just plain forget I'm writing this. and hey, thanks alot for your reviews! It just makes my day seeing a review and it reminds me that I'm writing this! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I see Dave walk out of the house for a bit and when he comes back I learn that he got a job at the bakery. I guess we'll both be working jobs. It's getting late so I go to bed. In the morning, I only have enough time to grab something to eat before the bus comes. As it turns out, school was just as boring as I thought. At least I didn't have the gem or I was being followed. During school, I was given a chance to work at a corporate tower and She actually let me! Although I would have to quit my job at spa, it was quite amazing that I was able to work there. After the job was accepted though, I also got the green gem and the Cursor. After school, I just wanted to do my homework, but was forced to paint. Later, I had to go have a bath. It's a little unsettling because I am always followed and as I said earlier, the Cursor makes my skin feel tight. After I finish, I feel like going to bed, I am beyond tired. Thankfully She doesn't cancel that action. Even as I sleep can I feel the weight of the gem and tightness of the Cursor. In the morning I go grab a bowl of cereal and finish my homework before school. I don't know why Dave isn't picked to have the Cursor and gem so much, but I guess that's just the way it is. The school bus arrives but as I am about to run out the door, time stops dead. I can't move or do a thing. I start to see glitter form around my eyes. _karma_. She's using karma powers. I hope and pray she uses the good ones, and She does. I stop running for school and am lifted up with great energy! I no longer feel tired or hungry, I just feel happy! I accidentally got too excited and forgot to go to school! I quickly run out to the bus and go to school. And it's just as boring as I thought. Day in and day out I wake up and go to school then come back home with only a few minutes to do anything. It's just so boring. I need some change in my life. _just two more hours with this stupid cursor and I'm out of school_ I think to myself. Wrong. I'm invited to my friend Marie's house which means I'll probably be followed for the rest of the day. I do my homework and Marie goes and takes a nap. After I finish, Marie's mother comes to talk to me. Once Marie wakes up she said that _I_ was being rude. She was the one who was asleep this whole time! I am the one who ends up apologizing. The cursor is moved ontop and off of me over and over again as I talk to Marie. Sometimes the Cursor is moved overtop of her too. It gets to be 9 pm and I think I should get going. I run home and get a bit of cereal for dinner. After I go practice my painting which just looks like a blue dot on a green line on the colour pink. I take it, put it up and go to bed. For one night, I finally get a good sleep. No cursor, no gem, just sleep. Unfortunately for Dave, that means he has the gem. I hope he's not getting followed. In the morning I see him baking, forced probably. After he finishes I pick up a plate of the pancakes then go to school. At school I just get really bored and start to think of a new name for the gem hovering above my head. Sitting beside me is a guy named Bob and I'm chewing some gum, so I start to think. Gum, bob, blob, gumblob. I'll call the gem a gumblob. The rest of the day just turns out as boring as the last. I don't _want_ routine, I want a change once in a while. I don't _want_ to learn how to paint, I just want to do what I want! I don't _want_ this stupid cursor and gumblob! I just want to live a normal life! Is that too much to ask!? Because apparently, it is. I go to work without the gumblob (thank god) and it's just so boring Boring _Boring._ I just need some kind of change. _Now_.


End file.
